House Awin
House Awin House Awin is one of the six great noble houses of Sylvus. They sit on the council of six and have great say when it comes to running the kingdom. As a Duke on the council Faron Awin has equal say in the affairs of the kingdom as the remaining five Dukes. This makes him one of the wealthiest and most powerful men in the Kingdom. Despite that power House Awin is still the newest, and weaket of the six great houses. History House Awin was founded over 160 years ago by Anewan the Founder. (sometimes spelled Anewin, Anewen). He founded several keeps and raised a mighty army to defend the fertile fields along the river valley. Over time the pronunciation and spelling became simplified leaving the family name simply Awin. 42 years ago Sheriff Faron Awin picked up his sword, his handful of men armed mostly with Scythes and defended the river bank and Awin Village from repeated rebel attack. He later called up his sworn men and along with his close friend Sheriff Felia (both men are now Dukes) they pushed the rebels back to Pillon in a series of devistatingly one sided battles. A short siege was laid on the small town of Pillion when it finally broke. His men rushed in and found the rebels nearly disbanded and destroyed Duke Pillion and his son had both been killed during the initial uprising and the town was ruled by a self proclaimed 'mayor' the Mayor surrendered, however the town was spared any looting and ransacking thanks to strick orders from Faron and his allies. Current Members House Awin is large and there are several cadet houses including Westerawin, Southerawin, House Anewin, and several others. Though the primary family is ruled by Patriarch Faron Awin and his three sons. The oldest is Elar Awin. who holds the title Sheriff Awin and runs the day to day operations of Awin Village. The middle son is Alred Awin. Alred is in charge of the Militia of Awin Village. The Youngest son is Balor Awin. He is a duelist who seems to be itching for adventure. He has shown to be very protective of women. Lady Awin died of a flu seven years ago, leaving the duties of the lady of the house primarily to Faron's two neices, the half-elves Anir Awin and Maya Awin. Both of which come from his sister and her husband (deceased). In addition Elar is engaged to be wed to Isryne Litas, a commoner of some note. And Alred is currently engaged to wed Cerale Felia, the youngest daughter of the allied House Felia . Members Faron Awin Elar Awin Alred Awin Balor Awin Anir Awin Maya Awin Isryne Litas Holdings Awin Village Misc Information House Motto: Cave Draco "Beware Dragons" House Colors: Platinum/Silver Allied Houses:'' House Felia, House Frederick'' Rival Houses: House Pillon ''(before the war) '''House Weapon:' Rapier, Commonly mistaken for the Scythe. Which is has been famously used by commoners sworn to House Awin over the years.